frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Dwa Oblicza - Rozdział 3
Some szła w milczeniu. Rozumiała, że królowa jej nie ufała, ale żeby jej - wielkiej zabójczyni - dawać straż przyboczną? Niech ich wszystkich szlag trafi. Mimo to nie mogła się wycofać. Sasha była jej jak siostra. Nie mogła pozwolić, by cokolwiek jej się stało, a mimo iż królowa była znana ze swojej łagodności nie była do końca pewna czy będzie tak miła dla Sashy jak była gdy ucieknie. Musiała więc wypełnić zadanie. Sprowadzić Zanę z Nasturii do Arendell. Żywą. To ostatnie słowo ją denerwowało. Na całe szczęście miała pozwolenie mordowania każdego kto jej stanie na drodze. Zwłaszcza jeżeli będzie to książę Hans. Swoją drogą ciekawe co się z nim stało. Odkąd został odesłany do siebie nikt o nim nie słyszał. Ponoć dostał w swoim kraju srogą karę, ale czy to prawda? Nikt tego nie wiedział. Nie było więc co się smucić. Trzeba było tylko przeżyć. Właśnie. Ponoć na tym szlaku ginęło najwięcej osób. Ciekawe czy przypadkiem było to, że prowadził on ponoć prosto do domu Zany. Właśnie. Zana. Ponoć najbardziej niezwykła istota na ziemi. Pogłoski głoszą, że potrafiła patrząc ci w oczy wejrzeć w twoją duszę i zobaczyć całe twoje życie, usłyszeć każdą twoją myśl. Wzdrygnęła się. Bała się tego co Zana mogłaby zobaczyć w jej oczach. Nagle koło ucha świsnęła jej strzała. Zeskoczyła z konia po czym stanęła przygotowana do walki tak samo jak strażnik królowej - Augustus. Nie było słuchać żadnego dźwięku. Gdy tak stali przygotowani na wszystko a za razem na nic Some zrozumiała z kim mają do czynienia. Osoba, która ich zaatakowała była łowcą. Ona była zabójczynią. Walka wręcz była jej żywiołem. Potrafiła podejść człowieka cicho i bezszelestnie, ale w lesie nie radziła sobie aż tak dobrze. Osoba, która ich zaatakowała świetnie strzelała. To był łowca. Po chwili świsnęła druga strzała, która trafiła Augustusa w ramię. Syknął z bólu. Some z zainteresowaniem spojrzała na strzałę. Nie znała się dobrze na ziołach, ale od razu rozpoznała substancję znajdującą się na grocie. Po chwili jakby na zapewnienie jej myśli Augustus opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. - Eliksir usypiający? Tylko na tyle cię stać? - krzyknęła w ciemność po chwili jednak tego pożałowała. Z lasu wyszedł mężczyzna. Miał czarne włosy rozwiane na wszystkie cztery strony świata, które mimo wszystko miały w sobie pełen ład. Patrzył na nią oczami w barwie nocnego nieba rozświetlonego srebrzystym blaskiem gwiazd. Był bardzo wysoki, wyższy nawet od niej. Blada wręcz śnieżnobiała skóra idealnie pasowała do jego szczupłej sylwetki. Spod prostej koszuli widać było idealne mięśnie. Some od razu wiedziała, że wpadła. Nigdy się nie zakochała jednak miała opracowany ideał mężczyzny. I ten ideał właśnie stał przed nią. Niestety, że los kocha być złośliwy jej ideał miał właśnie ją zabić. Zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała patrzeć jak jej ideał ją zabija. - Naprawdę myślisz, że cię zabiję? - spytał głos równie miękki co zapewne jego włosy. Otworzyła powoli i z wahaniem swoje szare oczy. Chłopak stał przed nią uśmiechając się. - Nie masz tego w planach? - spytała jakby z wahaniem i strachem na co chłopak się zaśmiał. Jego śmiech otulał ją swoim ciepłem. - Gdybym chciał już bym to zrobił. W dodatku Zana prosiła bym was oszczędził. - powiedział po czym sięgnął do paska po jakiś woreczek. Some zmarszczyła brwi. Zana? Znał ją? - Zaraz, zaraz. Zana? Ty ją znasz? Możesz... - nie dokończyła, ponieważ chłopak wyciągnął z woreczka garść jakiegoś pyłu po czym dmuchnął na nią. Od razu poczuła się bardzo senna. Chciała tylko zasnąć. Z tą myślą opadła w ciemność za ostatni widok mając tylko oczy tajemniczego chłopaka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania